Calculator
A Calculator is a machine in Powder Game where a player can enter in an expression for the machine to solve. While some are prone to malfunction, they are usually very accurate. Calculators are usually very complex and time consuming to make, though some can be quite compact. They are almost never first uploads, and are not attempted very often. was made by Maybe Tomorrow. Description Most calculators can only do addition and/or multiplication. Others can do subtraction or division, but very few can square or do cubes. Often, they use pre-calculated paths to solve instead of logic gates. Most calculators also share similar "pieces" (Such as randomizers and displays) with one another, simply because nothing else works. This is often overlooked, however, if the upload is complex enough or preforms an original mathematical process. As far as algebraic calculators go, there is only one known calculator that can perform an algebraic process, created by Σsigma. The calculator is able to multiply two binomials using the FOIL method. For a calculator like this to function correctly, it must have four multiplication calculators, as well as an addition calculator for the middle coefficients. Elements Used Most calculators use metal wires to transmit thunder signals, and have a display made of glass or C-4. *Mercury calculators: When a button is "pressed", a specific amount of mercury is released into a tube, corresponding the the number chosen. After that, one would press another button, which releases more mercury. To calculate the result, thunder is passed through the tube to detect the mercury level. *A few odd calculators have shown up, such as some that use water or acid. These usually only do addition or multiplication, and are simpler than normal calculators. Examples *The tech uploader Codnchips 67 has produced a large array of calculators, including a 50 trillion addition calculator: . However, the largest addition calculator ever made is the ''by Σsigma. *A kit for making addition calculators was also released: '' (save code) Types of calculators Addition The most basic type of calculator, addition calculators typically include a one pixel-wide tube that collects a certain amount of mercury once at least one button is pressed. A pixel of mercury usually represents adding 1 to the answer. In larger calculators, it may represent adding 1, 10, 100, or larger, normally depending on the tube's placement in relation to the number pad. Multiplication A more complex calculator, multiplication calculators can either take up the form of a typical calculator, where the same rules for the tube of mercury in an addition calculator apply, or one in the dots in the form of a rectangle that are destroyed or filled with an element. The amount of dots affected is portrayed as the answer. Subtraction After mercury calculators replaced calculators that computed using ant, subtraction calculators became much less common. A subtraction calculator is very similar to an addition calculator in terms of the same mercury tube concept. However, there are two differences: # One, and only one, of the two numbers inputted must invert to its "flipped" number. For example, on a subtraction calculator whose numbers span up to 10, and the player subtracts 6 from 7, either 6 or 7 must release the amount of mercury that is created when the largest clickable number (10) is subtracted by the inputted number (6 or 7). For 6, it would be 4, and for 7, it would be 3. The other number functions as normal. # The tube is inverted, as in the highest possible number is the least amount of mercury released (usually zero), while the negative form of the highest number is the biggest amount of mercury possible in the tube. Division Division calculators are very rare, and usually exist in calculators that have the ability to calculate numbers with a different operand, such as multi-operation calculators or calculators that can find the average at least two numbers. The answer can exist either as a decimal or mixed number, if not a whole number. Power Also known as an exponential calculator, a power calculator can raise a number to a selected power. These calculators usually result in very large numbers, so most are unable to provide many combinations of answers. Multi-Operation Multi-operation, or multi-op for short, calculators are a collection of any of the calculators mentioned above. They usually include the same keypad and number pad for each operand. The usual trend for multi-operation calculators is: * 2-op: Addition and multiplication. * 3-op: Addition, multiplication, and subtraction. * 4-op: Addition, multiplication, subtraction, and division. * 5-op: Addition, multiplication, subtraction, division, and power. Binary Binary calculators add numbers that are represented in binary form. Very few calculators of this sort exist, but most have their own design and computing techniques. Algebraic One of the least common types of calculators in Powder Game, algebraic calculators use variables to perform a well-known algebraic process not possible with normal calculators. Category:Powder Game technology Category:Powder Game upload types